Elizabeth Masen's Message
by annabell2009
Summary: Melinda Gordon has always possessed a great, yet frightening gift. She can communicate and see the dead. When a gorgeous, green-eyed woman with long bronze locks follows her around, she knows the time has come to help yet another spirit find its peace.


Mix 'n Blend Crossover Contest

Pen name : Annabell2009

Title : Elizabeth Masen's Message

Pairing : Edward/Bella

Rating : T

Fandoms : Twilight/Ghost Whisperer

Summary : Melinda Gordon has always possessed a great, yet frightening gift. She can communicate and see the dead. When a gorgeous, green-eyed woman with long bronze locks follows her around, she knows the time has come to help yet another spirit find its peace.

Disclaimer : No one owns Twilight, except for the talented Stephenie Meyer. Ghost Whisperer belongs to John Gray. No copyright infringement intended.

Melinda Gordon

I locked up the store with a big smile on my face. It had been a very quiet day up to then and I looked forward to having a peaceful night with Jim. Maybe, we could even crack open a bottle of wine and enjoy it over a good meal.

As the lock turned and I stood up straight, I could have sworn I saw someone's reflection in the window. Furrowing my brow, I turned around quickly. Who ever it was, was gone now. I shrugged it off, walking towards my car and messing with my keys, trying to find the right one to unlock the doors. I found it easily and pressed the unlock button, listening as my car peeped once.

I glanced around quickly and seeing nothing, I quickly got into my car.  
It was probably just a figment of my imagination.  
I nodded to myself in agreement, laughing at my silly behaviour. As if I didn't deal enough with ghosts already, now I started to make them up? Shaking my head and still laughing softly, I put my key in the ignition and turned. Putting the car in 'drive' and pressing my foot to the gas, I started the trek home.

Grandview was eerily quiet today and I started to turn the knob on my radio. The silence not sitting well with me for some reason. I settled on a station that played only classical music and sighed as the tension seemed to leave me instantly. The soothing sounds of a sole piano playing made my eyes close involuntary.

BANG!

My eyes shot open at the horrible sound and my heart pounded into my throat as I noticed I was still in my car. My foot acted seemingly on its own accord as it slammed down on the break and brought the car to a skidding stop. Putting my head to the steering wheel, I breathed hard.  
I could have died! Sleeping behind the wheel! God! And what was that sound?

It took me a while to regain composure and only when my breathing started to even out, did I chance a look up. I saw nothing in front of me, except for the dark road I had been driving down.  
Whatever that noise was, it has to be something close. Maybe, I caused a crash?  
My eyes strayed from the desolate road before me, to my rear view mirror.

All the air in my lungs left me as my eyes connected with piercing green ones. Not in a wreckage behind me, but on my own backseat.  
Her head was tilted downwards; her eyes and hair the only features I could see. Her hair was quite remarkable though, since it was a very warm, bronze color. It was unlike any hair color I had ever seen. This would make it easier for me to find out who she was. I hoped.

Her face lifted upwards, showing off more of those attractive features. I wanted to ask her who she was and what she wanted, but before I could even open my mouth, she spoke.  
"Edward."

"Who's Ed-" I started, but as I turned around to face her fully, she was gone.

I was extra cautious on my drive home after that. Not even turning on the radio again, out of fear I'd fall asleep again, I drove down that dark road again. When I reached my house, I sighed in relief and practically jumped out of my car. I raced up the porch steps and burst through the already unlocked door. I didn't know what it was about this ghost that made me so anxious, but there was something off about her. And I didn't mean her beauty either.

Jim was already in the kitchen, smiling softly as he rolled his eyes towards a pizza. I sighed and smiled in gratitude at him. I took my laptop out of my bag and set it down on the table, which made Jim's smile fall. "Another one?"

I loved how he always seemed to know exactly what was going on and never once complained about it. Of course, I could see his disappointment from time to time when our plans got ruined. But all in all, he took it all in stride. Even going as far as helping me, when I didn't seem to find the solution I needed.

"Yes, I only noticed her face though. Her hair stole my focus from her clothes," I said. I should have been looking at what she wore. It would have helped me in my search for her identity.  
Jim laughed softly, "Her hair?"

"Yes, it was a very rare bronze color, I never saw anyone with hair like hers. It was also very beautiful and flowed in loose curls over her shoulders."

Jim looked at me with an amused grin, surely wondering what my fixation was with this woman's hair. I never really spent a lot of time worrying about such things. But the oddity which is the-Edward-searching-female, made me notice this time.

I thought her hair would have made it easier for me to find out who she was. I had never expected it would take me two whole months to discover her identity. And I certainly hadn't expected adding another four months to find her Edward. The fact that he was technically dead, made my search that much harder. Well, actually I didn't find him. He nearly fell into my lap.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

"Why are we going to New York again?" Bella asked. As if it wasn't only the millionth time she asked. She kept fumbling with the zipper on her suitcase and I gently nudged her aside.

"It's not New York, it's Grandview." I answered, zipping up and locking her bag in the blink of an eye.

"It's in upstate New York, right?" she asked, furrowing her brow and making that cute pensive face. I gently touched her forehead, smoothing out the crease between her brows.

"Yes, but it's a small town though," I said hesitantly. Hoping she'd finally realize I wasn't taking her anywhere near skyscrapers and the Statue of Liberty.

"That don't matter. Upstate New York, the New York underground,...It's all New York," she shrugged, as she tried to haul her suitcase off the bed, in which she failed miserably.

"So will we get to see a Broadway Musical?"

I groaned, because how many times did I have to tell her it was just a small town. The only musical she could see, was one they were playing in the movie theaters.

"Please," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I hated when she did that to me. Those big, wide eyes, those pouty lips,... I could feel myself stirring in my pants and growled lowly to myself. Turning around, I quickly adjusted myself. Too quickly for Bella to notice.

"Love, they don't have Broadway shows in Grandview. It's just a town," I sounded as exasperated as I felt. And luckily, Bella choose that moment to quiet down. I could see her gnawing that bottom lip as she was thinking about something and it did strange things to my body.

"Um,...Love, we should really be going," I didn't wait for her to acknowledge my words as I picked her suitcase of the bed and carried it downstairs. Bella was right behind me. As I went to put it in the car, I could hear her say goodbye to Charlie. I quickly went back inside, because I didn't want to appear disrespectful.

"Have fun, kiddo," Charlie said in a final goodbye, wrapping one arm awkwardly around her and patting her on the back.

"I will, Ch-Daddy," she said, kissing his cheek briefly and stepping back.

I thrust out my hand for him to take and tried not to laugh at his red cheeks.

It's only your daughter. Blushing Swans.

"Goodbye, Sir," I said and he nodded, taking my hand in a firm grasp and shaking it quickly.

Always so cold.

I nearly laughed out loud at Charlie's thought, because if he knew why that was, he'd surely take Bella and head screaming for the woods. Or shoot me.

-

The trip down was long and exhausting. Well, for Bella anyway and as soon as we arrived at the house, I had to carry her sleeping form upstairs.  
I hadn't told her we had property here, wanting it to be a surprise. This was actually Masen' property, but the entire family used it.

My real parents kept this as a vacation home. We came here every summer when I was still human. It was much quieter back then and there was a lot more nature than now. But Grandview was still a beautiful place, considering.  
Chicago life has always been buzzing, lively and busy. This house brought us peace and a change of pace.  
I used to love it here as a kid.

Laying Bella down gently, I bent over and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Mmm, Edward."

Even after all this time, the simple sound of my name coming from her lips, made my heart swell. I loved Bella so much. I couldn't stand the thought of ever losing her.  
Although she was to become a vampire in a couple of weeks, fear still gripped me whenever I thought of all the dangers out there. Humans are so fragile and breakable.

Knowing, I might be the biggest danger to her, broke my heart. So I refused to dwell on it. Well, I tried anyway. And honestly, I don't think I was very successful.

Melinda Gordon

I made a left turn, following Elizabeth's instructions as she guided me towards something or somewhere, maybe even someone.

"So what is this really about?" I asked, looking at her through my rearview mirror.

She gazed at me with those vivid, green eyes, but at the same time they were so hollow. I couldn't explain it.

"Edward's fiancé," she answered dismissively, turning to look out the window again as the scenery flew past us.

"Is she still alive? It has been a very long time," I tried again, but she didn't answer me again.

Damn cryptic ghosts.

Her direction led us toward a beautiful, big white house. I had lived here seemingly forever and I had never seen this house before. It was very secluded and you needed to drive through the woods for nearly twenty minutes. Whoever lived here, must really have liked their privacy.

I got out of the car and closed my door. Before I could even take my first step towards the house, the door swung open and a bronze-haired man stepped out into the dim light of the porch.  
I gasped, because it was clear to me now that he must be related to Elizabeth somehow.  
How though? She didn't have brothers or sisters. Her husband and son died in 1918, along with her. A bastard child? And this is the grandson of that bastard child?

A soft growl sounded from where he was now standing a foot away from me.

"What do you know?" his voice was low and menacing. It sent chills down my spine. All I wanted was to turn around and drive home. I was afraid. I dealt with ghosts practically every day and hardly felt any fear. But this man struck fear into my heart, unlike any other.  
Why did she have to lead me to the scary man?

He took several steps back to my surprise and his entire posture changed from threatening to inviting. When he spoke again, even his voice appeared different, "I must say, you confuse me. Why don't you come inside so we can talk properly?"

I wanted to scream and run for the hills, but I couldn't. I just followed behind him, enchanted by him.

A young woman stood at the bottom of the stairs, as she held on to the banister with surprise written all over her face. When she looked at me, that surprise seemed to grow.  
What the hell?

"Edward, who is she?"

I didn't move, I just stayed rooted to the spot. Edward? This is Edward? But he died! What are the odds some descendant would be called 'Edward' in these times? Especially from a bastard line.  
Edward.

"It'll be fine, love. I just need to talk to her for a second."

As he bent forward to kiss her on the cheek, something struck me. They were both pale, there was no denying that. But her paleness looked natural, while his pale face seemed almost fabricated. It was too perfect a white, along with his other features that all seemed to add to his perfection.  
What is he?

I glanced over at Elizabeth, but she didn't spare me a glance as she stared at her son with such awe and love. It was almost breathtaking; the amount of emotion on her face made me want to cry, just from witnessing it.

Edward's head snapped up towards me, his eyes narrowing as if he was trying to figure out a hard puzzle and then his eyes slid to a close. Emotions crossed his face, all too fast for me to figure them out. But whatever he saw in me, affected him greatly.

"Is she really here?" I gasped, because never before had anyone believed me so eagerly. But most of all, never before did anyone know about my secret before I explained it to them.  
He tapped his head and I looked at him in confusion.  
"Mindreader."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." I answered her without thinking.  
"So it's true," Edward said, moving closer to me and looking at me in that penetrating way again.  
His body trembled as he apparently saw something in my mind that caused him great emotional turmoil.  
"Still as beautiful as ever, Mother." he said with his eyes closed as if it would help him keep that visual.  
"Edward."

I opened my mouth to relay his name to him, but he didn't need me to. He spoke, before I could even say his name, "Mother."  
His voice shook with sadness and eagerness, while the girl grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly in her own.

"She's very lovely, Edward."  
"I always thought you would approve. She's wonderful, Mother. I love her more than I ever loved anything in this world," his face changed. He was obviously appalled at his own words.  
"Do not fret, son. I see that you love her dearly. The love of a lover and the love of a mother are too very different things. I understand."

"She's my life," he offered and Elizabeth nodded in agreement as she ghosted closer to him.  
"I came here with a purpose, Edward."  
Edward lifted his head as he gazed at the spot where she was standing. His brows furrowed in disappointment when he couldn't see her with his own two eyes.  
"I'm very grateful that you gave us your blessing, Mother."

Elizabeth shook her head as she extended her hand and surprised me by not taking Edward's hand, but the girl's instead.  
"You have my blessing, but that is not the reason, my dear boy. Find the band. It will be perfect for her."  
The girl jumped slightly, gasping loudly at the contact. She looked confused, although she could hear Edward and must have had a gist of what was going on.  
"What band, Mother? We were thinking about just playing ourselves."

Elizabeth's laughter rang out throughout the house and Edward closed his eyes. A wistful smile appeared on his face as he whispered, "That's how I remember her. The laughter."  
"I lived a good and happy life, Edward. Don't ever feel saddened for me." she let go of the girl's hand as she said this.  
"The wedding ring. Find my wedding ring. She deserves it for bringing my son back to life."

"I don't have it, Mother. It wasn't amongst your jewelry," Edward replied hesitantly. Elizabeth smiled bigger and she cupped his cheek as she spoke to him softly.  
"That's because it is in this house. It is kept in the safe behind the family portrait in your father's office."  
"Don't go!" he shouted as he ran upstairs on his quest for the ring.

"Speak to her for me," Elizabeth pleaded. I nodded and she smiled, grasping the girl's hand once more.  
"You truly are 'bella', Bella, in and out. My son's very lucky to have you. I know he struggles with the decision to actual bring you into his immortal life, but be persistant. It will not harm your soul. It will only unite you. You deserve him as he deserves you. Don't ever let him go, my sweet, beautiful daughter-in-law."

Bella hadn't flinched or even gasped when Elizabeth took her hand for the second time, but when she pressed her lips to her forehead, Bella instantly traced it with her fingers. She looked stupified and I almost felt sorry for relaying this message.  
"Elizabeth says you are beautiful and you deserve happiness with her son. She encourages you to join him in his way of life and says it will not have any affect on your soul. She wants you to keep him close to you, always. She also called you her 'beautiful daughter-in-law," I smiled at every word, because I could see the tears of joy and awe in Bella's face.

"She said that?" she whispered in a trembling voice as tears started to fall faster. I nodded happily, which made her laugh through the tears.  
"Thank you, Elizabeth. You don't know how much that means to me," she whispered, looking around the room, even though Elizabeth was standing right in front of her.  
"Please, call me Beth," I laughed at the request, but told Bella anyway.  
"Beth," she whispered back, nodding and smiling.

Edward appeared at the top of the steps. He was inspecting the inside of the ring with furrowed brow and kept running his hand through his hair.  
"B and E?" he finally questioned, his eyes searching mine with confusing.  
"Beth and Edward once. Bella and Edward now."

She didn't say anything else, as a look of pure awe and longing appeared on her face.  
The light.  
"Go on," I encouraged. Edward flew down the stairs so fast, I didn't even have time to blink.  
"No, please, mother. Stay a little longer. Don't go yet."

Elizabeth touched his cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"I will always love you, my dear boy."

With those words she released him. She strode towards the light with confidence. I couldn't see it, but I saw the way it illuminated her features. Turning back, she whispered a 'thank you' and waved. Then she was gone.

"I love you," Edward whispered.

He never once cried though. He looked as if he wanted to cry, but he didn't.  
When Elizabeth had gone, he offered me some coffee and we talked about him and Bella.  
He also explained that he could not inform me on his nature, which I had been curious about ever since I found out he was still as young as he was when he supposedly died.  
I agreed to keep silent about ever meeting him and promised not to dig around for more information on him.

The night was quite pleasant and I felt happy at helping another soul cross over.  
And what a beautiful soul she was. Holding out on heaven to offer her son that ring. She just wanted to ensure his happiness. With a longing sigh, I climbed into my car and headed home to my own piece of Paradise, my Jim.

THE END 


End file.
